


Należysz do mnie

by kasssumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Castiel był zakochany w Deanie niemal od początku pracy w Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Należysz do mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You belong with me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10113) by sephirothflame. 



> Dedykowane Miss Anne z okazji imienin, z życzeniami weny i chęci na tłumaczenie wszystkich wybranych przez nią fików. :D

— Hej, Cas, moja mama chce cię widzieć — powiedziała Jo, opierając się o framugę drzwi, patrząc na Castiela. Zawahał się na sekundę, ale skończył liczyć słoiki oliwek, zanim odwrócił się do blondynki, zaciskając palce na podkładce do pisania. — Jest u siebie w biurze.

— Mówiła, o co chodzi? — zapytał Castiel, a Jo wzruszyła ramionami. Marszcząc brwi, Castiel wyprostował się i podał jej podkładkę. — Skończyłem z inwentarzem.

— Super — odpowiedziała, skanując oczami listę. — Mniej pracy dla mnie. — Zabrała ze sobą wykaz i Castiel musiał iść za nią.

Lubił pracę w Roadhouse. Nie robił nic ponad pilnowanie zapasów i pomaganie Ellen w księgowości, ale zarabiał wystarczająco dużo, że nie musiał sprzedawać się na ulicy czy robić czegoś równie głupiego, żeby zapłacić za swoje gówniane mieszkanie i dbać o Annę.

Anna, och Anna. Głupiutka, słodka Anna. Castiel potarł nos i wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, patrząc na ekran. To była konieczność, wymuszona reakcja za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o siostrze. Nie musiał sprawdzać, wiedziałby, gdyby zadzwoniła. Wybrał nieznośny dzwonek tylko dla tego celu.

Castiel czuł oczy Jo wwiercające się w niego i spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. Ścisnął telefon w dłoni, dla uspokojenia, zanim schował go do kieszeni dżinsów. Jo nie powiedziała nic, tylko otworzyła drzwi do biura Ellen i tanecznym krokiem weszła do środka.

— Znalazłam Casa, mamo — powiedziała, rzucając podkładkę na zagracone biurko. Ellen wydała z siebie sfrustrowany odgłos i spojrzała na nią ze złością, na co ta uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko.

— Idź pomóż Deanowi dokończyć ustawianie — zarządziła Ellen, a Jo pokiwała głową i przeszła obok Casa wychodząc. Ellen spojrzała na biurko, grzebiąc w papierach, zanim wydała się zadowolona. Castiel powstrzymał potrzebę powiercenia się nerwowo, ale Ellen znowu patrzyła na niego z zamyśleniem na twarzy. — Jak się masz, Cas?

— Dobrze — odpowiedział powoli, przechylając głowę na bok. Ellen uśmiechnęła się (wszyscy się uśmiechali, naprawdę) na ten ruch i Castiel nerwowo zagryzł dolną wargę. — Czy chciałaś porozmawiać o czymś konkretnym? — Jego umysł przekopywał wydarzenia z poprzednich dni, ale nie mógł znaleźć nic, co mogłoby wpakować go w kłopoty.

— Wyłącz na chwilę telefon i powiedz mi dokładnie, jak długo pracujesz w Roadhouse — oznajmiła Ellen, odchylając się na krześle i krzyżując ramiona pod biustem. Wyglądała poważnie i Castiel zwalczył chęć skulenia się pod intensywnością jej spojrzenia.

— Nie wiem, jakieś dwa lata — odpowiedział, marszcząc znowu brew, kiedy myślał. — Dwa lata, siedem miesięcy, trzy dni — urwał, patrząc na zegarek.— I jakieś dwie godziny, tak myślę.

— Prawda — odparła kobieta, kiwając głową. Wyraz jej twarzy lekko złagodniał, zanim kontynuowała: — A mniej więcej jak długo jesteś zakochany w Deanie, enigmatycznym ale atrakcyjnym barmanie pracującym w weekendy?

— Och — odezwał się Castiel w kompletnym szoku, czując lekki rumieniec na policzkach. Więc to tyle z zabraniem tego sekretu do grobu. — Jakieś dwa lata, siedem miesięcy, trzy dni i, no nie wiem, półtora godziny? Zdołałem zrobić więcej w pierwsze pół godziny niż przez resztę wieczoru.

— Tak właśnie myślałam — powiedziała zamyślona Ellen. Nadal patrzyła na Castiela, a ten odkrył, że nie może spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, więc gapił się zamiast tego za okno za nią.

— Myślisz, że wszyscy wiedzą? — zapytał, przełykając grudę w gardle.

— Cóż, ja wiem — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Jo i Ash też wiedzą. Bobby jest tylko niemal pewny.

— Myślisz, że Dean wie? — zapytał Castiel, zaciskając powieki, zanim zmusił się do spojrzenia na Ellen. Patrzyła na niego z rozdrażnionym sentymentem.

— Na pewno — odpowiedziała, przez co musiał powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, zanim zwymiotuje na podłogę jej biura. Jakoś wątpił, że wybaczyłaby mu to w najbliższym czasie.

— To źle — jęknął cicho, zaciskając powieki i chowając twarz w dłoniach. — To bardzo, bardzo źle.

— Może powinieneś przestać jęczeć przez to jak mała dziewczynka i po prostu coś z tym w końcu zrobić — zaproponowała Ellen. Jej matczyny ton głosu zniknął, zastąpiony zwyczajnym obcesowym, przez co Castiel spiął się nieco.

— Jak co? — zapytał, bardziej napastliwie, niż chciał. Ellen zmrużyła na niego oczy, a Castiel powiercił się nerwowo, upuszczając ręce. — Przepraszam.

— Nieważne, dzieciaku — odpowiedziała. Pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na biurku, splatając palce i opierając na nich brodę. — Zawsze mógłbyś zaprosić go na drinka... Potem po jakichś dwudziestu minutach wrzucić lekko do rozmowy, że chciałbyś za niego wyjść, uprawiać głośny seks i zaadoptować pół tuzina dzieci.

Castiel nawet nie próbował zwalczyć rumieńca.

— Nie chcę pół tuzina dzieci... — wymamrotał żałośnie, ale zaprzeczanie reszcie zdania Ellen było bezcelowe. — Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Wszyscy to wiedzą, Cas — opowiedziała i znowu spojrzała na niego z sympatią. Zanim mógł otworzyć usta i zapytać, czy Dean był wśród tych wszystkich, Ellen odpowiedziała na to niezadane pytanie: — Kiedy mówię wszyscy, mam na myśli Deana. Zwłaszcza Deana. Pomyśl o tym Cas, dla nas wszystkich.

— Jasne — wymamrotał Castiel, patrząc na swoje buty. — Na pewno to przemyślę.

Cokolwiek Ellen chciała odpowiedzieć zostało przerwane przez Deana, pukającego głośno w otwarte drzwi. Castiel musiał przełknął babski pisk, zanim odwrócił się do niego, ukazując słaby uśmiech.

— Hej Cas — powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się, kiedy jego zielone oczy przesunęły się szybko w górę i dół po ciele Castiela, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę do Ellen. — Ellen, nie mogę znaleźć limonek, a Jo nie pomaga.

— Limonki są z tyłu lodówki po lewej — odpowiedział szybko Castiel. Dean spojrzał na niego, unosząc z rozbawieniem brew. — Właśnie... Właśnie skończyłem z magazynem. Em, cześć, Dean. Witaj.

— Witaj — powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się do Casa, z oczywistym rozbawieniem na twarzy. Castiel nie musiał oglądać się na Ellen żeby wiedzieć, że jej dosadny wzrok jest na nim skupiony. — Może mi pokażesz?

— Oczywiście — oznajmił Castiel, kiwając głową. — Ellen — odezwał się, unosząc dłoń w pożegnaniu, kiedy wychodził z jej biura.

— Wybacz za to, Ellen — powiedział Dean, wzruszając ramionami i szczerząc się do niej.

— Zamknij za sobą drzwi — odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową i zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na bałagan na biurku. — Nic nie można znaleźć w tym miejscu... — wymamrotała do siebie, kiedy Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— No — odezwał się Dean, uderzając ramię Castiela, kiedy szli do magazynu w Roadhouse.

— No — zgodził się Castiel, ponownie uśmiechając się do niego słabo, na co Dean też odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

Kiedy dotarli do magazynu, Castiel przesunął się, aby otworzyć dwie duże lodówki z tyłu, ale Dean złapał jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując go. Starał się zwalczyć rumieniec, który rozlał się po jego policzkach i pochylił głowę, skupiając oczy tam, gdzie Dean trzymał jego rękę, na kontakcie skóry ze skórą.

— Cas — powiedział lekko Dean, a Castiel spojrzał w górę akurat by zobaczyć, jak ten oblizuje nerwowo usta. Dean uniósł jedną rękę, z wahaniem dotykając jego twarzy, przesuwając powoli kciukiem po jego policzku. Dean pochylił się do niego, mając powieki przymknięte do połowy, a Castiel mógł czuć, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Również się pochylił, zamykając oczy, mógł czuć oddech Deana na swoich ustach i...

...i cokolwiek miało się właśnie wydarzyć zostało przerwane przez jazgotliwy dźwięk komórki Castiela.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Castiel, kładąc dłoń na piersi Deana i delikatnie go odsuwając, chociaż tego nie chciał. — Muszę to odebrać. — Wyraz twarzy Deana był nie do odczytania, kiedy kiwnął głową i Castiel patrzył, jak Dean otwiera lodówkę i szpera w poszukiwaniu limonek. Wciągając ostro powietrze, odebrał połączenie. — Hej, Anno...

**sss**

Dean prawie go pocałował. Dean Winchester prawie _go_ pocałował. Dean by go pocałował, gdyby Anna nie zadzwoniła. Nie to, że Castiel mógł winić Annę, nigdy nie mógłby winić Anny, nie za to. Nie wiedziała, nie miała jak wiedzieć, co przerywa.

Wzdychając ciężko, Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechał się przez resztę dnia. Był rozproszony, wiedział to, ale Ellen była zbyt zajęta staraniem się naprostować finanse, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć. To nie jego wina, że nie mógł się skupić. Za każdym razem, kiedy jego myśli zaczynały odpływać, przypominał sobie spojrzenie Deana, ile miał piegów albo jak jego oddech dotykał jego ust...

Wstrząsnął głową, aby oczyścić umysł i spojrzał wilkiem na szklanki przed sobą. Powinien ustawić je na suszarce, aby Dean cały czas miał jakieś w zanadrzu, ale po prostu nie umiał powstrzymać swoich myśli od błądzenia.

Prawie pocałował Deana Winchestera. Castiel pomyślał, że jego niezdolność do skoncentrowania się była całkowicie usprawiedliwiona. Tylko gdyby mógł przekonać o tym Ellen, żeby go nie zwolniła, kiedy nieuchronnie odkryje, jak mało dzisiaj zrobił.

**sss**

Godziny później Castiel sprzątał w Roadhouse. Jo i Ash zniknęli, a Ellen była w swoim biurze, co zostawiało samego Deana do zebrania pozostawionych butelek, kubków i szklanek oraz do wytarcia blatu i stolików na noc. Pracowali razem w wygodnej ciszy, jak zawsze, z szafą grającą w kącie włączoną cicho na CCR.

— Cóż — powiedział Dean, kiedy skończyli, zakładając swoją skórzaną kurtkę i podając Castielowi jego prochowiec. — No to zobaczymy się jutro. ‘Branoc, Cas.

Castiel zawahał się, chcąc zobaczyć, czy Dean spróbuje go znowu pocałować, ale barman nie patrzył na niego. Wzdychając ciężko, Castiel założył swój płaszcz.

— Dobranoc, Dean — powiedział. — Jedź bezpiecznie.

Wtedy Dean na niego spojrzał, jego zielone oczy zabłyszczały a usta ułożyły się w uśmiech. Och, ile by Castiel mógł zrobić z tymi ustami... Oblizał nerwowo swoje wargi, uśmiechając się zawstydzony do Deana. Dean wyciągnął do niego jedną rękę, ale Bóg najwyraźniej nienawidził Castiela, bo jego telefon ponownie zaczął głośno dzwonić.

Dean zawahał się przez chwilę, potrząsnął głową i westchnął, upuszczając rękę.

— ‘Branoc, Cas — powtórzył przez ramię, kiedy szedł do wyjścia.

Castiel poczekał, aż Dean wyjdzie i dopiero wyciągnął komórkę, odbierając.

— Hej, Anno, czego ci potrzeba? — zapytał opierając się o bar, starając się nie wkładać depresji w ton swojego głosu. — Nie, w tej chwili nic nie robię, mogę rozmawiać.

Castiel tylko patrzył się na wyjście za Deanem, długo po tym, kiedy barman wyszedł, słuchając paplania swojej siostry.

**sss**

Castiel siedział w boksietyłem do wejścia, starając się uzupełnić solniczki, kiedy Ellen go przyszpiliła. No, przyszpiliła nie jest właściwym słowem. Po prostu usiadła naprzeciwko Castiela i patrzyła na niego wzrokiem zazwyczaj zarezerwowanym dla Jo i Asha, kiedy robili większe kłopoty niż zawsze i Castiel nie mógł nie skulić się pod jej spojrzeniem.

Ellen wyciągnęła rękę, a Castiel podał jej pustą solniczkę i pracowali razem parę minut w ciszy, po prostu je wypełniając, zanim Castiel się nie załamał.

— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, Ellen? — zapytał potulnie, patrząc na nią ponad ścianką z solniczek.

— Tylko pomyślałam, że zobaczę, czy zrobiłeś jakiś postęp z naszym planem zeswatania cię — oznajmiła Ellen wystarczająco spokojnym tonem, ale Castiel nie przegapił znajomego błysku w jej oku. Wyglądało na to, jakby miała zamiar walczyć zębami i paznokciami, gdyby musiała. Castiel nie był pewny, czy ma być zaszczycony czy przerażony.

Wzruszył po prostu ramionami zanim spojrzał na swoje ręce.

— Nie za bardzo — odpowiedział, nie chcąc się przyznać do dwóch prawie–pocałunków. Nie mógł ich wspomnieć, w razie gdyby okazały się tylkoczczym życzeniem. Dean nie patrzył na niego od tamtego wieczoru, kiedy się prawie pocałowali. — Myślę, że jest dla mnie za dobry — wymamrotał Castiel.

Ellen prychnęła, ale nie zaśmiała się, tylko posłała mu nieufne spojrzenie.

— Znam Deana całe jego życie — powiedziała, jeszcze raz kręcąc głową i spojrzała na Castiela. — Ten dzieciak nie jest lepszy od ciebie, Cas. Jest aroganckim skurczybykiem, który zazwyczaj mówi więcej po alkoholu i przespałby się ze wszystkim, co ma puls. Chociaż to nie zmienia faktu, że całkowicie go zamotałeś.

Castiel przez chwilę wyglądał na zgorszonego, ledwo co powstrzymując się od wykrzyknięcia _Dean jest idealny!_ i upokorzenia się przed całym barem. Który teraz składał się z Ellen, Jo i jego, ale to nie o to chodziło. Telefon Castiela zaczął dzwonić, ratując go od odpowiedzi i nie przegapił tego, jak Ellen wywróciła oczami, kiedy odbierał.

— Anno — powiedział Castiel, wsuwając telefon między swoje ucho a ramię, kiedy zaczął wypełniać ostatnie solniczki. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

— Hej, Jo — krzyknęła Ellen przez bar, wysuwając się z boksu — znalazłaś już te przeklęte dekoracje świąteczne?

**sss**

W Wigilię Roadhouse zawsze był otwarty. Ellen mówiła, że to przez to, iż paru ludzi po prostu nie miało gdzie iść, ale Jo oznajmiła, że mieli przez to większy zarobek. Castiel nie miał nic przeciwko. Był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy nie mieli gdzie iść. Było miło być wokół ludzi podczas tego święta.

Castiel pracował jako kelner, bo Jo zniknęła gdzieś godzinę temu, ale nie miał czasu być sfrustrowanym, bo cały czas biegał roznosić drinki i czyścić bałagan. Ellen i Bobby starali się przekonać go, żeby przysiadł się do nich do stołu z tyłu, razem z Ashem, ale Castiel wolał pracować.

Na dodatek, gdyby przestał, to Dean musiałby prowadzić interes jedną ręką, co byłoby niewykonalne. Nie to, że Castiel nie wierzył w Deana, ale no, to był _Dean_.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — zapytał Dean, kiedy Castiel przeszedł na tył z naręczem kieliszków. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ale wyglądał na zmęczonego i Castiel zwalczył chęć scałowania jego zmęczenia.

— To była długa noc — powiedział Castiel, co właściwie nie było odpowiedzią, ale Dean zaśmiał się w zgodzie z tym stwierdzeniem, więc Castiel założył, że między nimi jest okej. Zawahał się zanim wsunął się na stołek przy barze przed Deanem. Parę minut wytchnienia nie zaszkodzi. — Masz jakieś plany na jutro? — zapytał Castiel.

— Zjem późne śniadanie z Samem, jego narzeczoną Jess i jej rodziną — odpowiedział Dean, wzruszając ramionami. Oparł się na łokciach o blat i pochylił bliżej Castiela, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. — A ty masz jakieś plany?

— Odwiedzę moją siostrę Annę — oznajmił Castiel, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do Deana. — Mój starszy brat Gabriel wraca jutro wieczorem do miasta. Dawno go nie widziałem. Powinno być... miło.

— Pewnie będzie — zgodził się Dean. — Więc masz brata i siostrę? Jesteś najmłodszy?

— Mam trzech starszych braci i starszą siostrę — wyjaśnił Castiel, drapiąc się po nosie. — Michael, Luc, Gabriel i Anna. Są... — Castiel zawahał się, potem wskazał niejasno ręką. — Rodziną.

— Wypiję za to — zaśmiał się Dean. — Poczekaj tutaj, załatwię parę kielonków. — Castiel pokiwał głową i patrzył, jak Dean łapie dwie szklanki, trochę wódki i nalewa im dosyć sporo, po czym przesuwa jedną szklankę do Castiela. — Za rodzinę.

— Za rodzinę — zgodził się Castiel i stuknęli się szklankami, zanim opróżnili je na raz. — Dean mogę zadać ci pytanie?

— Dawaj — powiedział Dean, znowu szczerząc się do niego, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały w rozbawieniu.

Castiel polizał nerwowo wargi i spojrzał na swoją pustą szklankę, bawiąc się nią w roztargnieniu.

— Tamtego dnia... chciałeś mnie pocałować? — zapytał ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia na Deana, gdyby czasem jakoś kompletnie źle ocenił to, co się między nimi działo.

— Cas — powiedział cicho Dean, kiedy wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać jego policzek w dłoń, gładząc go kciukiem. Rumieniąc się, Castiel spojrzał na niego, a Dean pochylił się nad blatem i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg w zaskakująco słodkim pocałunku. Trwało to tylko chwilę i kiedy Dean odsunął się, to na jego ustach był uśmiech, a na policzkach również rumieniec. — Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie?

— Tak mi się wydaje, tak — odpowiedział Cas, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zawahał się zanim pochylił się, aby znowu pocałować Deana, na co ten mu pozwolił, rozdzielając wargi i pozwalając ich językom otrzeć się o siebie. _Najlepsza Wigilia na świecie_ , pomyślał Castiel.

**sss**

— Podwieźć cię do domu? — zapytał Dean, zakładając skórzaną kurtkę i oglądając się przez ramię na Castiela. — Napadało jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów śniegu. Nie powinieneś iść przez to do domu.

— Czy czasem nie jest bardziej niebezpiecznie jeździć w śniegu niż iść na pieszo? — odpowiedział pytaniem Castiel, przechylając głowę. Dean zaśmiał się i podał mu jego płaszcz, a Castiel uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w odpowiedzi, kiedy go zabierał. — Doceniłbym podwózkę.

— Dobrze — oznajmił Dean i tyle. Drogę do mieszkania Castiela przebyli w wygodnej ciszy poza tymi chwilami, kiedy Castiel mówił Deanowi, gdzie ma jechać. Dean opierał dłoń na jego udzie cały czas, co było ciepłym, wygodnym ciężarem. — To tutaj? — zapytał, spoglądając na Castiela, kiedy zjechał na parking przed budynkiem.

— Tak — powiedział Castiel, kiwając głową. — Dziękuję za to, Dean. — Castiel odpiął pasy, kładąc dłoń na klamce i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Deana. Ten uniósł brew i Castiel przesunął się, aby być bliżej niego i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Zaczął się powoli, leniwie, jak pocałunek w barze, niepewne badanie siebie nawzajem, ale Dean przesunął się i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, i się zaczęło. Ich twarze się zarumieniły, kiedy pocałunek sięgał desperacji, a Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać jęków, kiedy ręka Deana wsunęła się pod jego sweter i gorąca dłoń przycisnęła się do skóry u dołu jego pleców.

— Czy... — wydyszał Castiel, przerywając pocałunek. Dean pochylił się, aby pocałować go znowu, ale Castiel przycisnął dwa palce do jego ust. — Czy chcesz wejść na górę? — zapytał, rumieniąc się, ale Dean tylko wyszczerzył się do niego w odpowiedzi.

Jakoś udało im się wyjść i zamknąć Impalę, zanim przeszli do budynku Castiela i gdy tylko drzwi wind się za nimi zamknęły, Dean przycisnął Castiela do ściany i zaczął go na nowo całować, zostawiając mokre pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi. Pięć pięter minęło za szybko i Castiel musiał zmusić się, aby nie przycisnąć Deana bliżej i nie uprawiać seksu w windzie.

Powstrzymując potrzebę rozerwania ubrań, udało im się dotrzeć do mieszkania Castiela bez przerywania kontaktu między sobą. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Dean zrzucił swoją kurtkę i prawie zerwał płaszcz z Castiela. Nadal przesuwali się do tyłu, w niejasnym kierunku jego sypialni i Castiel musiał przełknąć tryumfujący okrzyk, kiedy jakoś dotarli do łóżka.

Skopując swoje buty i ściągając skarpetki, Castiel przysunął się aby ściągnąć koszulkę Deana. Ten zatrzymał się, aby rozwiązać buty i skopać je, patrząc jak Castiel ściąga swój sweter zanim pchnął mniejszego mężczyznę na łóżko i znowu zasypał jego szyję pocałunkami. Dean podgryzał i ssał skórę, wydając zadowolone dźwięki, kiedy Castiel jęczał i chwytał jego ramiona, zostawiając ślady paznokciami.

Kiedy zadowolił się czerwonym śladem, który zrobił, Dean podciągnął jego koszulkę i ściągnął ją, zaczynając całować jego pierś, gładząc dłońmi jego boki, nie zostawiając ani kawałka skóry, który nie doznała jego dotyku.

Kiedy dłoń Deana zsunęła się w dół, żeby ścisnąć erekcję Castiela przez dżinsy, ten jęknął znowu.

— Dean, _proszę_ — wydyszał, a Dean wyszczerzył się, wracając na jego ciało, aby znowu go pocałować, zaborczobadając językiem wnętrze jego ust. Niemal skomląc, Castiel wygiął biodra w górę do nniego i obaj jęknęli, kiedy ich erekcje zostały ściśnięte.

— Z tobą to od razu do sedna, co, Cas? — zaśmiał się na wydechu Dean. Odsunął się, aby kucnąć na piętach i rozpiąć swój pasek oraz spodnie, a Castiel postąpił tak samo ze swoimi. Wychodząc z reszty ubrań upadli z powrotem razem na łóżko, nadzy, a Castiel przekręcił ich tak, że był na Deanie, uśmiechając się na niego. — Nie sądziłem, że w końcu do tego dojdzie — wymamrotał Dean, wyciągając rękę, aby pogłaskać delikatnie jego policzek.

Powieki Castiela przymknęły się na ten dotyk. Opierając się dłońmi o pierś Deana, pchnął swoją erekcję wzdłuż członka Deana i obaj zajęczeli. Ręce Deana przesunęły się do jego bioder, ściskając je mocno, zanim pchnął w górę w tym samym czasie, co Castiel pchnął w dół. Castiel wydał z siebie żałosny dźwięk i pochylił się, aby złożyć kolejny pocałunek na ustach Deana.

Przerwał im stłumiony odgłos dzwoniącej komórki Castiela i jego właściciel uniósł się, aby spojrzeć w stronę telefonu, zagryzając dolną wargę.

— Powinienem to odebrać — powiedział, spoglądając żałośnie na Deana.

Ten tylko burknął i opuścił głowę na łóżko, zamykając oczy. Castiel pocałował go lekko w usta i zszedł z niego, znajdując swój telefon.

— Witaj, Anno — powiedział, siedząc po turecku na końcu łóżka, kiedy odebrał rozmowę. — Nie, nie jestem zajęty — kontynuował, posyłając Deanowi przepraszające spojrzenie. — Nie...  w porządku. Tak. Tak. Tak... nie. Nie jestem pewny, czy możliwe będzie skontaktowanie się jeszcze dzisiaj z Papieżem, Anno...

Castiel widział, jak Dean unosi się na łokciach i unosząc pytająco brew. Castiel uśmiechnął się słabo do niego, potem spojrzał na swoje kolana, starając się zignorować swoją i deanową erekcję. — Tak, tak. Tak. Nie. Jestem pewny, że jest bardzo dobry w... egzorcyzmowaniu? — Dean już siedział, przesuwając ręce po włosach, a Castiel zacisnął powieki, starając się zatrzymać gromadzące się łzy. Dzisiejszy wieczór nie mógł się tak zakończyć, nie teraz. — Bon Jovi może być dobry w egzorcyzmowaniu, ale nigdy o nim nie słyszałem... Nie martw się, Anno, sprawdzę jutro. Obiecuję.

Dean uścisnął lekko jego przedramię, dla uspokojenia, a Castiel prawie wyskoczył z siebie, zaskoczony tym dotykiem. Zarumienił się i nie wydając z siebie dźwięku, tylko ruszając ustami, powiedział „przepraszam”, a Dean na to wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobrze, dobranoc, Anno. Do zobaczenia jutro. Nie, nie zapomnę, obiecuję. Do widzenia. — Kończąc rozmowę, Castiel spojrzał żałośnie na Deana. — Przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział Dean, wzruszając ramionami. Uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i Castiel odwzajemnił słabo ten uśmiech, potem przyciągnął kolana do piersi i patrzył na nie bez wyrazu. — Serio, Cas, nie przejmuj się tym.

— To moja siostra — wymamrotał Cas, opierając policzek o kolano i patrząc ze zmęczeniem w oczach na Deana. Ten wyglądał, jakby już się tego domyślił; Castiel wspominał wcześniej, że ma siostrę o imieniu Anna i była to pewnego rodzaju plotka w Roadhouse. — Nie jest zdrowa. Często dzwoni.

— Naprawdę mi przykro, Cas — powiedział miękko Dean. Ponownie dotknął policzka Castiela, a potem przesunął rękę na jego włosy. Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko i przymknął powieki, kiedy Dean masował delikatnie jego głowę.

— W porządku — wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, wzdychając ciężko. Otworzył powieki, a Dean przestał go głaskać, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — To znaczy, nie jest w porządku... ale jest tak, jak jest. Moi rodzice... nie ma ich teraz... umarli... parę lat temu. No, moja matka umarła, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Ojciec zginął kilka lat temu. Gabriel odszedł o wiele wcześniej, a Michael i Luc mieli przed sobą całe życie, wiesz? No i na mnie spadła opieka nad nią. Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko, kocham moją siostrę, dobrze mi z tym. Anna jest...

Castiel uśmiechnął się żałośnie i Dean przysunął się, żeby znowu go delikatnie pocałować.

— W porządku, Cas — powiedział. — Życie jest pełne, no wiesz, przerw, komplikacji i innego gówna. — Machnął niejasno ręką, po czym delikatnie przyciągnął go do siebie.

Castiel mu na to pozwolił, nieśmiało wchodząc na kolana Deana. Ręce owinął wokół jego szyi, kiedy Dean objął go swoimi w biodrach i przysunął bliżej. Całowali się powoli i chociaż nastrój sprzed chwili całkowicie zniknął, Castielowi to nie przeszkadzało; Dean nadal go chciał. Wzdychając w jego usta, Dean przygryzał delikatnie jego szczękę i potarł o nią nosem, a Castiel odchylił szyję, aby dać mu lepszy dostęp.

Dean obsypywał szyję Castiela pocałunkami, przesuwając jedną dłoń drażniąco powoli w górę jego pleców, zanim wplótł ją w jego włosy. Telefon znowu zaczął dzwonić i Castiel przełknął żałosne łkanie, a Dean westchnął ciężko w jego szyję.

— Czy przez to Annie się poprawi? — zapytał delikatnie.

Castiel zawahał się, opuszczając ramiona z jego szyi na własne kolana, kiedy patrzył żałośnie na komórkę.

— Nie — wyszeptał, zaciskając palce w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie, kiedy starał się zwalczyć potrzebę sięgnięcia po telefon.

— Więc może — zaczął powoli Dean, opierając czoło o jego ramię. — Może nie powinieneś odbierać. — Castiel zadrżał i poczuł łzy w kącikach oczu. — Tylko ten jeden raz, Cas. Tylko ten jeden raz.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, odsuwając się od Deana i odbierając telefon. — Hej, Anno — powiedział ponuro, siedząc tyłem do Deana. — Jak się masz? Prawda. Oczywiście. Nie... nie rób... proszę, nie, Anno. Obiecuję, że znajdziemy odpowiedź. Przyrzekam, Anno, przyrzekam. Sprawimy, że anioły odejdą. Nie, nie mówię tak tylko po to, żeby cię udobruchać, Anno.

Castiel nie musiał patrzeć teraz na Deana, żeby wiedzieć, że ten patrzy na niego tym zmęczonym, zirytowanym spojrzeniem, które zazwyczaj ma zarezerwowane dla Jo.

— Nie, nie jestem zajęty, Anno. — Jego głos zadrgał i Castiel podciągnął kolana do piersi, chowając między nimi twarz. — W tej chwili? Jest późno, Anno... Nie, nie. Ja... zaraz będę, jeśli tego chcesz. Oczywiście. Też cię kocham, Anno. Do zobaczenia za parę minut.

Castiel i Dean siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę po zakończeniu rozmowy telefonicznej, nie patrząc na siebie. W końcu Dean westchnął ciężko, zsunął się z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania, aby się ubrać. Rzucił Castielowi jego rzeczy i założyli je w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie.

— Przepraszam, Dean — powiedział przygnębionyCastiel. Spojrzał na Deana, ale ten dosadnie patrzył na buty, które właśnie wiązał. — Anna mnie potrzebuje. Ma tylko mnie. — Zawahał się, zanim położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana, ale ten ją odtrącił. — Proszę, Dean.

— Zapomnij o tym, Cas — odpowiedział szorstkoDean. Był wpatrzony w sufit, starając się uspokoić, zanim znowu zwrócił się do Castiela. — Serio, stary. Nic się nie stało. Idź do swojej siostry. Potrzebuje cię.

— Może innym razem? — zapytał cicho Castiel, starając się powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia. Dean już przechodził przez jego mieszkanie, ale zawahał się i zerknął za siebie, wzruszając ramionami.

— Pewnie — odpowiedział bez przekonania. — Innym razem. — Castiel patrzył, jak Dean wychodził i nie zatrzymał go. Nie był idiotą, wiedział, że właśnie przegapił swoją szansę. Może, w końcu, Dean mu wybaczy, ale Castiel wątpił, że nastąpi to w najbliższym czasie.

Zapominając o tym, co obiecał Annie, tylko na chwilę, Castiel oparł się o ścianę i ześlizgnął się po niej plecami, aż był na podłodze. Podciągnął kolana do piersi i nie przejmował się zwalczaniem gorzkich łez płynących po jego policzkach. To po prostu nie było _fair_. Kochał swoją siostrę, naprawdę, ale chciałby tylko jedną noc wolną od jej ustawicznychtelefonów. Tylko jedna noc, czy to tak dużo?

**sss**

Pokój, w którym mieszkała Anna w szpitalu był prosty, sterylny i gdyby nie to, że na pojedynczym łóżku leżała mała ruda dziewczyna zwinięta w kłębek, to pokój wydawałby się niezamieszkany. Wszystko było w odcieniach szarości, nawet Anna, przez co Castiel czuł depresję. Kiedyś było tam też zdjęcie ich rodziny, ale Anna rozdarła je na strzępy podczas jednego jej ataku.

— Hej, Anno — powiedział miękko Castiel. Anna odpowiedziała powoli, prostując się i siadając na łóżku, mrugając na niego zmęczonymi oczami. — Jak się masz? — Anna spojrzała na niego wilkiem, a Castiel westchnął ciężko, zanim usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. — Miałem przyjść do ciebie jutro, wiesz. Obiecałem.

— Obiecałeś też, że sprawisz, że anioły odejdą — wysyczała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Obiecałeś, że bracia nigdy nie będą chcieli mnie skrzywdzić... obiecałeś!

— Nikt nie chce cię skrzywdzić, Anno — powiedział uspokajająco Castiel, wyciągając rękę, aby odsunąć jej włosy z twarzy. Pozwoliła mu na to, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Michael i Luc dawno tu nie byli, a Gabriela zwykłaś bić, pamiętasz?

— Oni chcą mnie zabić — odpowiedziała Anna, a jej kamienna twarz załamała się. Nagle stała się żałosna i malutka, i praktycznie wczołgała się na kolana Castiela, chowając nos w jego pierś i zaczynając łkać nieszczęśliwie. — Oni chcą mnie zabić! Powiedzieli, że nie powinno mnie tu być, powinnam być martwa... dlaczego moi bracia chcą mnie zabić, Cassie? Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby mnie zabili!

Castiel owinął ramiona ciasno wokół Anny z troska i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

— Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził, Anno. — Nadal płakała w jego sweter, mnąc go w swoich dłoniach i Castiel powstrzymał chęć płakania razem z nią. Nie mógł się załamać przed Anną, nie wiadomo było, jak ona to zniesie. — Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić — wyszeptał uspokajająco w jej włosy. — Przyrzekam.

**sss**

Następnego dnia Castiel został obudzony dzwoniącym telefonem. Walczył ze swoją początkową chęcią krzyczenia w poduszki, póki nie zorientował się, że to nie był dzwonek Anny. Przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni sięgnął na stolik nocny, aż znalazł telefon i burknął zmęczonym głosem:

— Hej, Gabriel.

— _Hej, brachu_ — przywitał go wesoło Gabriel i Castiel nie cierpiał go za ten ton. Było tylko trochę po ósmej, nikt nie powinien być na nogach tak wcześnie z rana. — _Wiesz może czemu Anna zadzwoniła wczoraj do mnie i krzyczała o tym, że nasi bracia i ja chcą ją zabić, ale ty na to nie pozwolisz?_

_O nie_ , pomyślał Castiel, unosząc rękę do swojego nosa.

— Przepraszam, Gabriel. Nie powinna dzwonić do nikogo prócz mnie — wyjaśnił sennie, zanim przeturlał się na plecy i usiadł. — Musieli znowu zmienić jej leki, ale nie sądzę, że te są lepsze.

— _Bez jaj_ — zgodził się Gabriel, po czym wydał z siebie zamyślony odgłos. — _A tak szczerze, dobrze sobie radzi? Wiem, że te ostatnie lata były nieco trudne, odkąd Ojciec umarł_. — Dziwnie było słyszeć troskę w głosie Gabriela, ale Castiel był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

— Wszystko będzie w porządku — odpowiedział powoli, a ciche _w końcu_ zawisło między nimi. — Chciałeś czegoś w szczególności, Gabriel, czy dzwonisz tylko po to, żeby mnie obudzić?

— _Wah_ — hufnął Gabriel. — _Dzwonię tylko, żeby sprawdzić, co u mojego ulubionego młodszego brata..._ — obaj zignorowali fakt, że Castiel był jedynym młodszym bratem Gabriela — _...i sprawdzić, czy idziesz dzisiaj do Anny._

— Oczywiście, że idę dzisiaj do Anny — powiedział Castiel, marszcząc brwi. — Są święta. Poza tym, obiecałem jej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Gabriel się nie odzywał, a Castiel był pewny, że mógł słyszeć, jak jego starszy brat coś przeżuwa. Trzydzieści pięć lat, a ten nadal nie przyswoił podstaw etykiety. — _Przekaż jej „cześć” ode mnie_ — odezwał się w końcu Gabriel, normalnym tonem. — _Muszę się szykować na mój samolot. Do zobaczenia wieczorem, brachu. Trzymaj się._

— Ty również, Gabrielu — odpowiedział Castiel. Gabriel potwierdził mruknięciem i rozłączył się, a Castiel odrzucił telefon z powrotem na łóżko. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zawinąć się znowu w pościel i po prostu wrócić do snu, ale był już obudzony. Przeklinał Gabriela za bycie poranną osobą.

**sss**

— Pamiętasz, jak pewnego roku Ojciec pozwolił Michaelowi pokroić szynkę i musieliśmy jechać na ostry dyżur, bo rozciął sobie rękę? — zapytał Castiel. Siedział z Anną po turecku na jej łóżku szpitalnym i oboje grali w „Go Fish”. Wygrywała, ale tylko dlatego, że Castiel jej pozwalał. — Masz piątkę?

— _Go fish_ — powiedziała Anna, kręcąc głową. Zawahała się, przesuwając palce po kartach, po czym zapytała: — Masz trójkę? — urwała, przechylając głowę. — Czy w tym samym roku Gabriel po raz pierwszy uciekł?

Castiel przekazał jej kartę, po czym sięgnął jedną z kupki.

— Taa — odpowiedział, przełykając. — Odmówił powrotu do domu na święta, chociaż Ojciec błagał go i błagał. — To nie o tej części historii Castiel chciał myśleć, ale ugryzł wnętrze policzka. — Michael miał siedem szwów tego roku. Masz ósemkę?

— Proszę — powiedziała Anna, podając kartę. Popukała się zamyślona w brodę, po czym przeczesała swoje włosy, kręcąc głową tak, że jej rude kosmyki rozproszyły się i opadły na twarz. Przez dłuższą chwilę była cicho i Castiel był zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że po prostu się na niego patrzyła. — Wszystko u ciebie w porządku, Cas? Byłeś wczoraj smutny.

— To nic — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami z taką nonszalancją, na jaką tylko go było stać. — Tylko... Nie sądzę, że koleś, którego lubię, nadal mnie lubi. — Anna spojrzała na niego współczująco i Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić z tym, że czuł się na nią zły. W końcu to była jej wina. — Twoja kolej — oznajmił.

— Kocham cię, Cas — odezwała się cicho Anna, upuszczając karty i przesuwając się na łóżku, aby usiąść obok niego i przytulić go. — Zawsze tu dla ciebie będę. — Wzdychając ciężko, Castiel schował twarz w zgięciu jej szyi, a ona pocierała krzepiąco jego plecy, wydając ciche, uspokajające dźwięki.

Mógł wtedy płakać, ale sobie tego nie przypominał. Anna wzmocniła swój uścisk i pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz siostra go pocieszała, to wiedział, że na pewno płakał w jej ramię.

— Też cię kocham — wyszeptał w jej skórę.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Cas — odpowiedziała równie cicho Anna, pocierając jego plecy. — Nie przejmuj się, dziecinko, twoja starsza siostra cię obroni. Nie pozwolę, żeby anioły cię dopadły. — Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w tym momencie otwarcie płakał.

**sss**

Gdy przyszedł do pracy w Roadhouse następnym razem, Dean nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Serce Castiela zostało złamane jeszcze raz, od nowa.


End file.
